1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and opening means therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to retractable, piercing taps adapted for use with resilient containers of flowable matter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealed containers play an integral role in virtually every facet of modern life. Comestibles and durable goods alike are packaged and transported, retailed and secured in cans or glued cartons. Despite the usefulness of sealed containers, consumers are often frustrated attempting to release stored items from their seemingly impenetrable shell.
One group of container opening conventions includes containers having frangible members that permit the user to remove an entire container wall or portion thereof. Another group of container opening conventions includes piercing the container to permit flowable materials to flow out. The present invention falls within the piercing group.
When piercing a container, the user typically grasps the container manually or places the container against a resilient surface, then forces a tap through a container wall. Frequently, containers are constructed from thin materials sufficient to withstand the hydrostatic or static forces of its contents, but little else; the container readily deforms under minimal loading. Grasping the container or forcing a tap through the container wall usually deforms the container. Unluckily, the user sometimes exerts too much force and drives the tap through the container and the surface behind it causing, if not pain, a mess. A need exists for an invention providing a user with means to pierce a container without risking injury and spills due to container deformation.
Several types of piercing taps and methods are described in the literature. Unfortunately, the prior art fails to provide maintaining a container without deforming it. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 438,475, issued Oct. 14, 1890, to Daniel Green, U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,332, issued Feb. 24, 1914, to Harry P. Disher, U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,363, issued May 19, 1931, to Lauritz M. Narbo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,698, issued Jun. 17, 1941, to Howard Miller and Great Britain Patent No. 208,180, published Dec. 20, 1923, issued to John Parkinson, describe hand held taps. As described above, the user grasps or otherwise fixes the container and manually forces the tap to pierce a container wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,708, issued Oct. 5, 1993, to Thomas Magness, describes a container puncture spout. The apparatus includes a collar which slidingly receives a tap. The user mounts the collar on a container, slides the tap therethrough and pierces the container.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a piercing tap and method of use therefor including means for maintaining a container without deforming it.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed piercing tap and method of use therefor.